Starting Over, Or Something Like It
by LightsInTheNight
Summary: You are Karkat Vantas; a child prodigy of sorts who has just moved to a new town. The only person you know here is your brother Kankri, and you're about to start your Sophomore year of High School . What will you do? First and for most, this is going to be DaveKat. There will also be a lot of Depressed!Karkat. Rated M for smutty smut smut in later chapters , and suggestive themes
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : bad title, ik . Sorry xP**

**Anyway I got the idea for this fic a few nights ago. It's going to be long and updated weekly(most likely). And i'd love to hear suggestions or reviews on it. I just ended my other DaveKat fic, so check that out if you want.**

**anyway, here's chapter one.**

* * *

**First marking period.******

**Day 1 : new town, new school, new idiots.******

Holy fuck is this place huge. You half wish you were a freshman, just so you could get a fucking tour of this place.  
But, unfortunately for you, you've skipped a grade due to your high intelligence and are entering this school a sophomore. It wouldn't have been bad if it had been your old school; or at least your old town. But it's not; it's a whole new area and you're just stumbling over yourself to find your fucking locker.

Second floor. You've gotta be up there.

You hide your face by looking toward the ground, trying to act like you're invisible. It works like a charm, as it always has, and you maneuver your way through this sea of teenagers. Not like you aren't used to it; you lived in the city with your father over the summer. Crowds are where you feel most at home. As long a you're walking alone. You like to be alone.

While you scramble up the stairs without coordination to what you assume to be the sophomore hall, you notice you're one of the shortest people here. Even most of the girls are taller than you.

_Fucking great._

Just get to you locker and get to your first class. The sooner you can get home and sleep, the better.  
257...259...261...163...164..267..  
Ah, here it is. 269.  
69.

_**Fucking. Great.**_

You manage to figure out the bizarre lock in mere seconds, slamming your bag into the locker carelessly.  
With a sigh, you grab a pencil and your schedule.  
First on the list : calculus.

Awesome.

The room your looking for is across the hall from your locker, so you decide to just head in and wait the next ten minutes for class to start.  
The fact that no one has talked to you, or asked if you were the new kid, really isn't all that distressing to you. Like it's been stated, you like being alone. But you have to wonder if you're going to go all year without friends.

"Are you Karkat Vantas?" someone asks, breaking your train of thought as they speak your name. You have absentmindedly already chosen a seat in the back of the fairly large room, your shoes gone.  
You have a habit of discarding your shoes at inappropriate times.

"what? Uh, yeah." you respond, tilting your head up to find the voice. It's a tall, slender woman with long dark hair. She's got blue rimmed glasses and a very welcoming smile. Must be the teacher.

"oh! We're so excited to have such a smart young man studying at our school! Well, at least I am. I'm sure all the other teachers are, too, though! Oh, I've heard so much about you! So smart for being so young!" the praise continues until others file into the room in pairs and groups.

The bell rings. Finally. No more talking.

The woman walks to the front of the room, taking out a marker and writing Ms. Serket on the board.

"Hello, everyone; and welcome to calculus. I'm very excited to have such a big class this year; filled with great minds."  
Oh god. She's one of those teachers who never shuts up.

You tune out as she continues talking about how much shes going to teach you all this year, but are suddenly brought back to reality with a tap on your shoulder.

You look over, seeing a lanky Asian kid with 3D glasses on. His hair is a mop of dark brown and black, and he's leaning over toward you.

"you Vantath?" he asks, a slight lisp showing in his voice.

You nod, examining him further. You guess your choice of a black sweater and grey jeans during the end of summer was kind of stupid, but at least you weren't wearing miss-matched shoes like this dumbfuck.

"cool, cool; heard a lot about ya. Child prodigy, huh? Badath." he leans back into his chair, making sure Ms. Serket is still droning on. "talked to anyone here yet?"

"nah, I just figured I'd come suffer in silence for the eight hours I have to endure." you say, taking you pencil and doodling on your desk.

He gives out a small snicker,"right on, right on. You seem pretty cool. Wanna hang later?"

You stare at him for a second. "what's your name?"

"Thollux Captor"

"...like, uh; not to be a total ass but is it Sollux or Thollux?"

"...the firtht one." he laughs at this before getting yelled at by Ms. Serket for talking.

"Captor, may I remind you of our problems last year? If you just wait a few minutes, then you can run your mouth as long as you want to."

"thorry." Sollux sighs, taking out a book and slouching down into his seat. For the rest of the forty five minutes you were to spend in there, Ms. Serket just went over guidelines and rules.

Bell.

Thank god. You've never wanted to sleep in math so badly before.

You're the first one up; mostly because you literally have no fucking idea where you left your shoes, and also because you have no one to wait on.

"Vantath!," sollux calls after you in the hall "my table at lunch!"

You had planned on finding a lonely corner of the hall to spend lunch in. You've never been one for eating in public, seeing as you've had an eating disorder for some time now. But you figure that being the lonely emo kid again wasn't worth it, and you could make yourself suffer through a lunch with some smart Asian kids.

**- History -**

Your teacher is a plump old man whose fairly taller than you are. He has a lot of posters in his room, and by the looks of it he's one of those teachers that always makes things interesting. He reminds you of your uncle, who happens to be a college professor. You've seen him in class, and you know how lenient he is. This guy takes lenient to a whole new meaning though.

Kids are sitting on the floor in a circle; all the desks being pushed away. You're not sure how you feel about this, or about sitting in the middle of this clusterfuck of kids, so you choose to climb into a desk near the wall.

"That's my seat." a small voice turns your attention from what you're doing.

There's a tall girl with wire brimmed glasses standing in front of you. Her hair is long, black, and reaching her mid-back. And extremely unruly.

"How can this be your seat?" you ask, lifting an eyebrow. It seemed no one in this class knew what seats were.

"It just is, let me sit." she rolls her eyes and crosses her arms over her chest.

"No, find a different seat."

"Holy shit, just give me the fucking seat." she's getting rather hysterical now. What's her deal? It's just a seat.

"Fine, fine." you say, figuring that having everyone's eyes on you wasn't worth this. As you get up from the seat and move into the back, she occupies the empty space and glares at you for the better part of the hour.

**- Gym -**

Your gym teacher scares you. None of your teachers have ever scared you before, but he does. Not just does he scare you, but he really pisses you off. Looks like you'll be failing gym this year.

You always hated gym anyway; but there was no way you were even going to go to this class after today.

"Alright, I'm just going to tell you right now that I don't care if you don't want to be here. You're going to do what I tell you to, play the game I tell you to and the way I tell you to, and you're going to work as hard as I tell you to work." He walks around the gym, looking at all of you. "Special treatment won't happen here."

When he says this, he looks right at you and you just cant help but glare at him. What an ass.

"Alright, since it's the first day, I'm just going to get out some equipment and you guys can mess around for a while. Get to know each other."

You stay seated in the bleachers as the rest of the kids get up and grab basketballs and whatever else they could find. You sit alone, preparing to take out a sketch pad and doodle some of your new classmates.

"I don't want to butt into whatever you're doing but he's going to tear you apart if you don't get up and do something."

You look up. It's that tall black kid that was sitting next to you moments ago; his muscles were so unbelievably large that you were immediately intimidated.

"Why?"

"He's just like that. It's just how things go in this class." He says, holding a basketball under his arm.

You roll your eyes, putting away your supplies and climbing down to the court.

He tosses you the ball and you catch it, dribbling a few times before shooting.

swish.

You make the basket, as you always do, and go to retrieve the ball. He looks at you in awe, wondering how you could have done that.

"I've been playing since I was five." You say, passing him the ball.

"You better try out for the team this year."

"I'll think about it." You won't.

"The name is Equius, by the way." He says, holding out his hand for you to shake. It's sweaty, just like the rest of him, but you politely shake hands with him.

"Karkat."

You guess that you could pal around with this guy during gym; make it look like you're doing something.

Not that you would be, because you don't even know why you're bothering to come to school.

"What class do you have next?" Equius asks as your hands part.

"Art." You say, taking out your schedule. He checks it over and nods.

"I have Music Appreciation with you last hour. I guess I'll see you there."

**- Art -**

Finally.

You've been so excited to get to this class; this school is known for it's great art program.

You find a seat in the middle of the giant room. There are multiple sculptures and paintings all around; one giant plain canvas on the side of the room.

The teacher is already messing around with some paints, and you wait as the rest of the creative minds file in.

"Hi." A small girl sits in the chair next to you at the table. She has short brown hair and large eyes; cat ears sewn to her hoodie and a very sweet smile.

"Hello." You respond.

"What's your name? Are you new?"

"Karkat. And yes, I am." Wow someone other than Sollux actually know that you're new.

"I love your name! I love cats a lot, I really do" She giggles, showing you a few cat sketches that she has. "I'm going to call you karkitty."

You just look at her for a moment. She's odd, but nice. "What's your name?"

"Nepeta." She smiles again and the teacher tells everyone to calm down.

"Alright, alright. So here's basically what's going to happen this year; You're all going to be doing paintings, drawings, sculptures. But, you're only going to be doing that with one thing. And it's up to you what you want to paint or draw or sculpt for the entire year. Your job is to find something that is important to you, and show the world why it is important through your work."

You like this teacher. She's very creative. But nothing is important to you, so you have no idea what you're going to be making art with.

Nepeta is going to be doing cats.

**- Lunch -**

You stand in the large courtyard, holding a coffee. Thank god you can get it down the street, or you'd be dead.

"Hey!" sollux's already familiar voice calls out over the roar of conversation. No one seems to be distracted.

You find him in a matter of moments, plopping down next to him on a picnic table.

"guyth thith ith Karkat. That kid I wath telling you about."

You look at your new company. Not what you expected at all.  
Across from you sits a muscular black kid; much taller than you and sporting dread locks. You'd met earlier that morning. Equius.  
He nods at you, and you nod back.

"I'm Aradia. It's so great to meet you! What classes do you have?" A girl with a fuller figure leans over the table, reaching her hand toward your schedule. You give it to her, knowing she was the type to go all out for everything and would probably insist on you joining some weird club during your free period.

As Aradia looks over your schedule, you turn your attention to the petite girl sitting next to her. She's wearing green lipstick, and you have to wonder if you stumbled into that weird group of people.

"Kanaya." she says with a smile and you smile back.

"Is this everyone or are there more of you?" you ask out of nowhere, wondering how many names you're going to have to remember.

"Eleven in total. Twelve counting you." sollux says, pulling out a PSP and getting engrossed in a game.

"whoa, eleven? Holy shit. Where is everyone then?"

"They should be here soon." Kanaya states, looking over the crowd. "In fact here a few of them come now."

You look in the direction she's fixed on. A tall, lanky kid with face paint on is trudging over, his hand intertwined with a smaller kids hand. The small one has a Mohawk, and darker skin than the other.

"That's Gamzee and Tavros." Kanaya says.  
Behind them walks a girl with red glasses, a cane in her hand and a smirk on her face.

"That's terezi; she's blind, but watch out for her. Shes probably going to be all over you the first few days."

Blind?

Behind the blind girl walks a very punk rocker looking girl. Half of her head is shaved, and the side that still has hair is dyed blue. Her jeans are ripped, and her Band tee is practically falling off her body.

"That's Vriska; steer clear." Aradia warns, and you don't think that'll be a problem.

"whose the emo kid?" Vriska laughs as she gets to the table. You glare at her and she just laughs.

"Karkat." you say, turning away.

A figure slides in next to you; the smell of weed and Cream Soda Faygo filling your senses.

"Sup bro? New here, huh? That's chill, I can dig it. We should definitely hang."

"Gamzee please don't scare away the new kid." Terezi cackles, her hand resting on your shoulder. "Mind if I, uh.."  
She trails off but you assume she's wanting to get a feel for your features.

"Uh, sure." You turn to her, and she leans down closer. Her hands ghost lazily over your face.

"My, my, my, you sure are a cutey aren't you?" She laughs again, standing upright again. You know she's blind but you could practically feel her eyes looking over you.

"Sup, sol?" A tall kid with a black and blue scarf strolls over to the table. He's got glasses, and a weird purple streak in his hair.

Yup. You stumbled into that group.

"Thut up Eridan, I'm busy." Sollux says, swatting Eridan away.

"Harsh." He says. He's got an accent, and by the looks of his attire, money. A girl is standing behind him, her fingers dancing over her phone screen.

"Feferi, Eridan, this is Karkat." Aradia speaks up, introducing you. You wave to them and Feferi glances up from her phone as she says hello.

Nepeta runs over, giving Equius a hug and saying hello to you.

"Are you going to be sitting here with us everyday now?" She asks.

You shrug, looking over at Tavros. He hasn't said anything to you, but he's smiling at the conversations being had. He's probably the quiet kid in the group.

For the rest of the forty five minutes you are allotted for lunch, they drone on about things you don't care about, and people you don't know. Having people to hangout with is draining.

**- Biology -**

Biology 2, to be exact. You're one of the youngest kids in here, but you don't really care all that much. Biology is easy for you; everything is easy for you. But that's irrelevant.

Your teacher looks a little like a frog and the kids make jokes about whether they're going to dissect him this year. You think you'll call him Mr. Amphibian.

The tables are seated two per table; implying you'll be having lab partners. Awesome.

You look around; there's only one seat open and it's next to a very geeky looking kid.

You roll your eyes and saunter over to him, sitting and saying nothing.

"Hi! I'm John; what's your name?" He asks. He resembles that girl from History; the one how hates you already.

"Karkat." You say, studying him. He's taller than you, but still short. He's wearing a weird kind of ghost buster shirt, and khaki shorts.

The bell rings. Class is starting.

"I hope you like who you're sitting by, because that will be your partner for the rest of the year." Mr. Amphibian says, writing a few things on the bored.

This is going to be a long year.

**- Music Appreciation - **

You skipped English to find your hiding place.

There's a small gap in the wall near the cafeteria; you decided to go through and see what was on the other side. There was a small room; it seems to just be there without a purpose. It's perfect for you. You'll bring a few blankets and books from home tomorrow and make it look decent.

You're in Music Appreciation now. Nepeta and Equius are sitting together in the back, holding hands. They're together? Huh.

Gamzee is sitting in the corner, rapping with Tavros. You know that they're together, it was made obvious at lunch.

Kanaya is sitting in the back and you wave to her, then walk over.

"Hey." You greet her, and she smiles at you.

"How was your first day?" She asks.

"Well, it's been alright, I guess. Not too many people are intolerable."

She laughs a little, and her eyes leave you and fix on a blonde. She's walking over, and sits next to Kanaya. Fuck. Now where are you going to sit?

"Sup Maryam?" A deep voice asks from behind you. You turn, looking up at the tall figure. He resembles the blonde girl who had just taken the seat you wanted, and he too had the yellow-white hair.

"Hello Strider. Dave, Rose, this is Karkat. He's new to the area." kanaya says politely, introducing you to her friends. Dave doesn't say hello; he doesn't even look at you.

Although, it's actually pretty hard to tell whether he's looking at you or not, because he's wearing mirror shades.

Are people even allowed to wear those in school?

"Hello, Karkat." Rose says, and you turn back to face the girls.

You nod your response, finding a seat near Gamzee as the bell rings. Dave throws his bag on the floor next to you, then sits in the seat next to your own.

Still, he says nothing. But you're finding it hard to to take your eyes off of him.

"Hello, and welcome to Music Appreciation," The teacher says with a smile. "This is your last class of the day, and probably going to be one of your best."

You think you disagree with that; you're surrounded by a stoner who won't stop calling you 'best friend' , a quiet kid who won't even talk to anyone but Gamzee, and a prick who won't even fucking look at you.

You're starting to wish you hadn't even talked to Sollux this morning. You wish it would have been like last year; suffering alone in silence.

**- Home -**

You walk in, throwing your backpack onto the table. Kankri isn't home, and wouldn't be for a while.

You trudge into the kitchen, opening the fridge and staring down it's contents.

"Too fat to eat this." You say to yourself, making sure your mind realizes that you can't do this. Not if you want to keep being skinny.

The fridge slams shut, and your kitten scampers into the kitchen.

"Hi." You say to her as you walk past, and she follows; climbing the stairs behind you as your retreat to your safety.

Nap time.

Finally, you just get to sit in the darkness and hate yourself in peace.

You're not looking forward to the rest of this school year, or life in general for that matter. But you're going to endure it because you have nothing better to do. That, and because you have to.


	2. Chapter 2

You wake up around 2 in the morning. The quiet of the dark bedroom is disturbed by your growling stomach; you figure you could choke down a few crackers with some water. Your nameless kitten is laying next to you on the bed, and you have to push her away in order to climb out from underneath the covers. She's never had a name and you doubt you'll ever give her one; If you ever need to call her, you clap your hands and she just knows.

You stumble through the hallway; Kankri's bedroom door is shut, and you wonder why he didn't wake you up when he got home. Maybe he assumed your first day had been rough, or maybe he just didn't care. It's not like you see him much anyway, though.

The hardwood floor of the living room is cold when your feet meet it, and your kitten runs ahead to the kitchen.

There's a note on the fridge form Kankri; you know he wrote it because he always uses this bright red marker when he writes you notes.

**Chicken in the fridge. I didn't want to wake you, you seemed rather exhausted. **

** - Kankri**

He should know better than to make up excuses. He should also know better than to suggest you're actually going to eat what he makes. Food is not your friend, nor has it ever been.

But, you open up the fridge regardless, taking out the seemingly small portions he had left you.

Nameless meows beside you, sitting by your feet. You've gotten into the habit of giving her the food you don't eat, and you wonder how she isn't fat.

You close the fridge, walking over to her dish by the island in the kitchen. After tossing the food into her bowl, you throw away the paper plate it had been stored on, and walk over to the cabinets. So much walking.

You have to stand on your tip toes to reach the crackers; and you only take about four. One more than usual. A small glass is placed next to the sink and you fill it with water from the tap, then retreat back to your room.

Nameless has already finished the chicken and is running up behind you, making sure not to be left behind. You've got this feeling that she feels protective of you, because she usually doesn't leave your side.

You close your bedroom door quietly, making sure not to let Kankri hear. You turn on your lamp on your bedside table, then swipe the blankets off of your bed. The closet is where you eat your food; you don't even want Nameless to see you. It's becoming a real problem, what with her wanting to be with you 24/7.

You make your nest of blankets in the corner of the small space, closing the doors and leaving Nameless in the larger part of your room. Your laptop is stored inside your closet; always plugged in and always there. As you take a bit of your first cracker and chase it down with your water, you tell yourself to keep it down because you need to. You have to make yourself eat, no matter how sick you're feeling. It's just how it is.

It takes about fifteen minutes to finish three of the crackers and half of the water. It's always like this; a long and grueling process. As you challenge yourself with the last cracker, your mind is trying to tell you that you're going to become over weight again if you take that bite. But you do it anyway, fighting with yourself to keep it down.

You set your laptop on your lap after finishing off the water, turning it on and opening up Chrome immediately. Just like every night, you log onto tumblr and scroll down your dash for amusing things. Your blog is rather crazy; ranging from black and white pictures to animes and comics you've loved for years. You're not sure what kind of blog it is, it's just there without a designated purpose. Just like you.

It seems that tonight there's a lot of porn, though, and you're just wanting to go back to bed. But right before you log out, there's a link to a new chat system pinned to the top of your dash.

_**Pesterchum : make new friends, explore new things, talk to others in your fandoms!**_

You're not really one to like talking to people. Mostly because 99% of the people you encounter daily are ignorant twats who really piss you off. But what the hell, why not?

You click the link, agreeing to the terms and download the chat system. It loads rather fast, but as you're waiting for it, you read up on the basics of the system. You'll need a PesterChum Handle. And a profile picture. And a typing quirk.

Once the loading is complete, you go to set up your profile. You use your sidebar image as your picture. Your typing quirk will be all caps; mostly because people over look everything you say and yelling seems to be the only way you get your point across. Your name : carcinoGeneticist. Carcinogenesis is literally the creation of cancer, so you think it fits.

You wonder if anyone will know that, but then again it doesn't really matter. Setting all of this up and writing a short description about what fandoms you're in and you tumblr url takes a while, and by the time you're done it's 3:30. Might as well sleep for another two hours. You close down your laptop, setting it back into it's corner. You don't bother with going back to your bed, and just fall asleep in your closet.

**Day 2 **

"Please? I feel really sick." You beg, leaning against the island. Kankri is rushing around the kitchen; packing things away and trying to find where he left his wallet.

"No, it's only the second day and you need to go. I will not have any of this 'I'm too sick' business this year; at least not here. Do you understand?" Kankri says, grabbing his keys off the counter.

"yeah, yeah.." Well, at least you tried.

"Now I have to go, have a good day and maybe try talking to people?" He says, making his way toward the door. There are no goodbye's, he just leaves you to get ready and go to school. If only he knew how horrible these people were; or how unbelievably insane.

You trudge upstairs and take a shower; counting the scars on your body. You know exactly how many were self inflicted, and exactly how many weren't. It's a weird thing to know.

Your choice of clothes is a black hoodie and grey jeans. Normal, plain. Nothing out of the ordinary.

The blankets that littered your room have been stuffed away into your backpack; you're going to be setting up your hide out sometime today. Probably during lunch.

Well...Time to go.

**- School -**

You're here way too early. The kids who ride the bus are just getting here; filing into the cafeteria to eat breakfast. To your misfortune, John rides the bus, So he spots you and waves you over to him.

You have nowhere to go, really; you don't really think you're awake enough to go set up your room yet. You should have stopped down the street for a coffee, but didn't think to do so.

Acting like you didn't see John was impossible, so you saunter over to him and take a seat next to him.

"Hey dude, you're here pretty early." He says, taking a bite of whatever the hell that even was.

"Oh damn, look, it's captain obvious; thanks so much for telling me what I already knew; you're a life saver, Egbert." You say sarcastically, and he laughs just the way you knew he would.

"You're hilarious, dude." He says, being completely oblivious to the fact you find him really annoying. Before you can tell him to fuck off, he's waving at someone else to come sit with him. Oh dear lord, any friend of Egbert's _has_ to be a friend you don't want to have.

"Hi John!" You know that voice. Where do you know that voice from?

You turn. It's that bitchy girl from History yesterday; and you make the realization that these two are probably cousins or something.

"Jade, have you meet Karkat?" John asks as she sits, and she pulls a face when she sees it's you. Wow, you're not all too happy to see her either but it's not like you're going out of your way to make it noticeable.

"Yeah, I have. Hi." She says, and you just nod to her. "Sorry about yesterday."

"It's fine." Well, maybe she isn't that bad? ...Maybe.

"I just have this thing about where I sit in that class; History and science are important to me and I need to sit in the same seat every year."

"She's kind of OCD about it." John says through a mouthful of what you think is supposed to be a muffin.

"That's fucking weird." You say.

Jade laughs, nodding in agreement. "I know, I know; I can't help it."

"Hey are Dave and Rose here yet? They said they'd be here early today." John asks Jade, and she shrugs. Dave and Rose are friends with these two? You weren't expecting that.

"How can you guys even eat that slop?" You ask, raising an eyebrow at Jade's tray.

John shrugs, handing you a muffin. "It's good, try it."

"Fuck no, get that away from me." You say swatting it out of his hand.

"You're so grumpy in the morning." He laughs, going back to eating his 'food'.

That's around the time that you see him. He's walking into the cafeteria, his phone in his hand and his shades on his face. Expressionless, as always, and strolling over to your table. He acts like he's just too cool for everything, and that really eats at your nerves.

"Egbert. Harley." He says, nodding at them as he slides in next to you. You are not acknowledged, even after John tells Dave who you are. Of course Dave had met you the day prior, but John didn't know that; and he didn't seem all that fazed by the fact that Dave wouldn't look at you.

"Where's Rose?" Jade asks, shifting through a few of her folders. "I thought Bro was driving both of you to school this morning."

"She messaged me this morning and said she was bumming a ride off Kanaya; not like I care, Bro was happy he didn't have to go out of his way to get her."

Kanaya and Rose seem to be rather close; you wonder how all of these people are connected. They're all so different, really, and it's hard to wrap your mind around this diverse amount of sub relationships in the groups.

"Jeez, only day two and she's ditching us already." John rolls his eyes, taking out his phone and checking it. He groans, tossing it on the table out of frustration.

"What's the matter?" Jade raises an eyebrow, confused.

"Vriska hasn't talked to me in a few weeks. She wouldn't even say hi yesterday."

"Dude what do you expect she's like the definition of crazy." Dave says, stealing John's apple juice and popping it open. "Mind if I take this?"

"No, I wasn't going to drink it anyway. I don't like apple juice."

"Apple juice is the shit." Dave says, taking a sip.

"Not that I don't find this entertaining, but I think I'm going to go. I've got shit to do." You say, rising from the table.

"Like what?" John asks.

"Just stuff, alright?" You snap, and he doesn't seemed too fazed at your harshness. He really is a dense motherfucker, isn't he?

"Alright, see you in Biology. Unless you want to sit with us at lunch; we'll be in here."

"I'll think about it.."

You won't. But you don't want to scare off _everyone_. So you just pick up your bag and head to your locker; more people are spilling in and you see Sollux up ahead. He runs over to talk your head off about some computer programming he did, and you stop by your locker to get your things.

"Dude, I'm too tired to even pay attention to the bullshit your face hole is spilling out; what even are you talking about?" You say upon closing the locker; and Sollux just rolls his eyes.

"Thut the fuck up, KK. Anyway, I wath thaying I wath working on a new chat thythtem." At this time, you tune out, because it's time for calculus and you're just too tired to care.

**- Calculus -**

You fell asleep in class. Not that it means anything, really. You weren't going to learn anything anyway; Ms. Serket started on some boring story and you couldn't keep your eyes open.

Of course, it didn't matter that you hadn't missed anything; it only mattered that you fell asleep. And that's against the rules.

So you've got detention now on Friday. You can't wait to hear what Kankri has to say about this.

"Please, Mr. Vantas; you really are a privilege to have in my class. I have very high expectations." Ms. Serket seems to be a little beaten up over your mistake, and you feel slightly bad about it. "You've got detention Friday after school. Please don't make this a regular thing."

You nod, taking the slip and leaving.

**- Gym -**

You skipped History; you wanted to get a head start on fixing up your hiding place. It needed cleaning; so you spent the hour sweeping out the corners and killing the spiders. It took a while but you got it done in time for your next class. Which, sadly, is being held outside at the track today. You're to do laps all hour, and nothing but laps. At least, that's what you're supposed to be doing. But you don't have the energy.

So after you do one lap, you sprint over to the bleachers and climb underneath them. No one seems to notice; not even Equius, who had been running ahead of you.

You're sketching out some things you think are important to you. All you've got right now is coffee and clothes.

You don't think your art teacher is going to go for those.

At least Nepeta actually has something; cats are her world.

You don't have a world; you're just kind of floating around in space.

Space. Maybe you could do space? It could be a metaphor for something, right? No. That's stupid.

You're failing so miserably.

You've got to think of something.

**- Art -**

You thought that Nepeta would be able to help you; she seems creative enough. But she wasn't at school today, and you find it a little odd that Equius hadn't told you about that.

"Mr. Vantas, you haven't chosen a topic yet?" You teacher glides over, seeing you stare at a blank sheet of paper.

"I just...I don't value many things." You say, trying not to sound like too much of a prick.

"Well...That's alright, I could assign you a subject if you want? How about this : if you don't have a subject picked out by Friday, I can find something for you."

You think that sounds reasonable. But hopefully you don't get stuck with something impossible.

**- Lunch -**

Your hide away is getting closer to being done. You've got a few old blankets stacked in the corner, a few books, and some light. It's small and quaint, and you think you're going to like your home away from home. Not that Kankri's is much of a home anyway.

You've got about 15 minutes left of lunch, and you figure you might as well go make it look like you weren't off hiding. So you turn off the light, grabbing your bag and hurrying out of the room once the coast was clear. Now, to sit with John or Sollux? Such a hard choice; John is overly happy and so is Jade, and you're pretty sure everyone at Sollux's table is crazy.

But the first person to come into view is neither of them; it's Dave. You hope that he'll actually acknowledged you now, because there's no way he can just ignore you forever, right? What's that about anyway?

You wave to him, and he nods. _He actually nods_. You walk over, holding your cup of coffee in your small hands. It's nice and warm, while the cafeteria is freezing.

"Hey munchkin." He says, making his first greeting to you absolutely insulting. But he doesn't seem to mean it that way; he's smiling, and he's now walking alongside you.

"You don't even say hello until now and you decide to say **_that_**?" You ask, raising an eyebrow. "You really are a prick aren't you." Wow, you can't believe you're insulting your crush.

**WAIT, ****_WHAT? CRUSH?_**** WHEN THE ****_HELL_**** DID THAT HAPPEN?**

You tense up as you look at him out of the corner of your eye. He's tall; feathered blond hair tucked away under a red beanie. His signature shades are placed on his sculpted face, and that smirk is still there. He's skinny, but not without muscle, and you're pretty sure you're blushing right now. For lack of a better word, you find him quite... attractive.

"Yeah. Ironic, right?" He says, dropping the smirk and replacing it with a poker face once more.

Irony? Ugh, he's so weird.

"You're fucking weird." You say, rolling your eyes before taking another sip of your coffee.

"Yeah, I know." He laughs, walking behind you as the two of you make your way to John's table.

"Hey guys! Karkat, where ya been?" John asks.

"I was getting coffee. Long line." You lie, taking a seat next to him. Just like this morning, Dave slides in next to you. But, this time, he puts his fucking arm around you. Can't you just crush on him in peace? You bet he knows you like him; he probably saw that crazy blush you had going earlier.

"Me and Kitkat were just chattin' it up about that long ass line, weren't were?"

"Don't call me Kitkat, fuckass." You growl. What the hell is he doing? Is this more of his irony shit?

"Feisty." Jade laughs, winking at Dave. He smirks and takes his arm away from you. Your heart is beating so fast you can hear it in your ears.

"Right? He's got such a foul mouth; I might have to punish him." Dave says, and you feel your face start to burn again. What the hell is going on?

"Come on guys, lay off." John says, coming to your rescue. "Dave don't scare him off."

Dave laughs again, and so does Jade. You're not sure what's going on, but you don't think you're going to be sitting here again.

**- English -**

Considering you had skipped class yesterday you decide that it would be wise to actually go today. Your teacher asks you why you weren't present the day prior.

"I felt sick." You say simply, and she just shrugs. She doesn't seem it care all the much.

"Alright."

You think you'll call her Ms. Remiss. It has a nice ring to it. Besides, you decide her name isn't important enough to remember anyway. She's got crazy long braids of dark hair, and wears pink glasses. She seems to be more lenient than your history teacher and is trying desperately to get the kids to think she's cool.

Long story short : English is going to be one of your least favorite classes.

**- Biology -**

"My book is practically brand new!" John gloats, filling out his card as he looks through his assigned book. The binding is perfect, no tears at all; only a few pencil marks on the pages and no awkwardly drawn penises in it.

As for yours, it looks like it was hit with a nuclear bomb then taped back together. It's completely falling apart, and you have to say that you feel just about the same as this book looks.

Horrible.

It's got stains in it; the pages are sticky and delinquents have brought upon themselves to draw dicks on more than a few pages.

_**Fucking. Great.**_

"Awesome." You say, looking through the book.

"Tough break."

**- Music Appreciation -**

You're getting assigned seats today. It's Music appreciation, why do you need assigned seats? There is no logical answer to this question what so ever.

You're assigned a seat in the back corner; the light back there is broken so you're sitting in the dark.

Awesome. Easier to sleep.

Or at least, that's what you're thinking before Dave gets assigned the seat in front of you. You're extremely nervous about this; mostly because he's so unpredictable, but also because your crush on him is growing quickly.

Gamzee is seated a few seats up and to your left, with Tavros right behind him.

Tavros Passes a note to you, and you assume it's from Gamzee.

**hEy DuDe WhErE wErE yOu tOdAy? :o(**

He must be talking about lunch. You don't recall signing a fucking contract that states you'll be sitting there everyday.

**WOW THE WAY YOU WRITE IS ANNOYING. BUT I WAS AT THE CAFE, THE LINE WAS PRETTY LONG.**

**hAhA sOrRy BrO gOtTa Go WiTh WhAt FeElS rIgHt :o) BuT wE sHoUlD tOtAlLy HaNg LaTtEr **

**MAYBE. WHERE DO YOU LIVE?**

**MaPlE sT :o) yOu?**

**ALBANY. WE CAN WALK HOME TOGETHER I GUESS. MEET ME AT MY LOCKER AFTER CLASS. 269, SOPHOMORE HALL.**

**CoOl CoOl :o)**

Looks like he's going to be your new best friend. _**Awesome.**_

**- Home -**

You're about a block from your house; Gamzee is strolling alongside you with rapping about clowns. _Clowns._

"Hey motherfucker you wanna come over?" He asks at the end of a verse, and you're almost home.

"I have a lot of art I have to upload to my tumbr tonight..." You say, and you wait a minute for him to ask what the hell tumblr is.

"Dude, what's your url? I'll follow you when I get home."

That's a shock. You weren't expecting that to happen but you guess you might as well give it to him. You take out a pen and write it on his hand.

You wave to him as he walks down the street, and you figure it's time to go feed Nameless.

"Meow." She was waiting for you at the door, as she does everyday. Her food dish is full when you check it so you figure that it's time you take a nap.

You've got a few assignments, but there's no way you're going to do them. There's just no motivation to do it.

**- Later -**

"KARKAT!" Kankri's voice booms through the house; he sounds absolutely pissed and it wakes you up from your amazing nap.

"Yeah?" You call back, expecting all hell to break loose.

"Get down here, NOW."

You roll your eyes before climbing out of bed; you walk behind Nameless as she scampers out and into the hall, then down the stairs.

Kanrki is standing at the bottom of the staircase; his arms across his chest.

"You've got detention Friday? Karkat, it's only the second day."

"I told you I didn't feel good. I fell asleep in first hour..." You say, shrugging. That seems to calm him down a little but he's still pissed.

"Well...don't, under any circumstances, let it happen again. Okay?"

"Yeah.." You agree, then turn to walk back upstairs.

"Do you want to eat with me tonight or do you want to eat later?"

"What are you making?"

"Spaghetti."

"I'll eat later.." You wonder if Nameless even likes Spaghetti; but you guess you'll find out later.

* * *

It's around midnight now; you didn't manage to get back to sleep after Kankri had yelled at you, so you decided to get on tumblr for a while. You had a few new followers, one being Gamzee; he sent you an ask and you're about to check it.

**JuGgAbRoGaMzEe asked : DuDe Do YoU HaVe PeStErChUm? :o)**

You're guessing Juggabro is his clever form of Juggalo; and you really can't believe you're friends with him. '_friends'._

You answer him privately.

**carcinoGeneticist; add me ig**

A few moments later, while you're scrolling down your dash, your pesterchum application begins to blink. You open it, finding some has added you and you have a new message.

terminallyCapricious .

**- TC began pestering CG at 00:15-**

**TC : HeY mOtHeRfUcKeR**

**CG : HEY.**

**TC : wHaT's Up BeSt BrO? :o)**

**CG : HOW THE FUCK AM I YOUR BEST FRIEND IN *ANY* WAY? **

**TC : hAhA i DoNt KnOw dUdE , yOu'Re JuSt OnE cOoL mOtHeRfUcKeR **

**CG : ALRIGHT. WELL. I GUESS I FEEL THE SAME WAY ABOUT YOU.**

**TC : WaNnA hEaR mY nEw RaP? **

**CG : SURE.**

You didn't really. But you don't really have much to say to him. So you just let him go on, while you sit in the closet and trace your scars with a pen cap. You wonder how long it's going to be until you relapse; It probably won't be that long, really.

**CG : GAMZEE THAT'S REALLY GOOD, BUT I NEED TO GO.**

**TC : aWe WhY?**  
**CG : I'M FEELING REALLY..DEPRESSED.**

**TC : :o(**

**TC : ShIt MoThErFuCkEr, MaYbE i CaN cOmE oVeR aNd ChEeR yOu Up?**

**CG : MY BROTHER WOULDN'T BE OKAY WITH THAT.**

**TC : wElL hOw AbOuT yOu Up AnD sNeAk OuT aNd I'lL cOmE pIcK yOuR aSs ThE mOtHeRfUcK uP? :o)**

**CG : ...SURE.**

**CG : I GUESS THAT'D BE OKAY.**

**TC : cOoL I'lL bE oVeR iN a MinUtE :o)**

**-TC ceased pesting CG at 00:30-**

You just agreed to sneak out with your stoner juggalo best friend and go to his house.

What the hell are you doing?

You're pulling on a pair of pants, that's what. And now you're opening up the window, and climbing out onto the roof and into the night.


	3. Chapter 3

**hey guys! alright so i was going to upload this chapter last night, but I was having a bit of writer's block. anyway, here's chapter three! a little DaveKat smut in this one c; **

* * *

Gamzee pulls up down the street from your house; you're sitting on the curb, tracing the fading patterns on your wrist with your fingers. The stoner rolls down the window; calling to you as he comes to a stop.

"What's up, motherfucker?" He says with a dopey smile, opening up the passenger side door of the truck for you. You push yourself off the curb, then climb in. For whatever reason, Gamzee had decided not to wear his face paint, and to wear a t-shirt and shorts; of course they were still black and purple, and he still wore his purple converse, but you hadn't realized he was so tan. Or human, for that matter.

"Hey Gam." Your voice is quiet, barely audible. It isn't by choice, and you attempt to speak up after clearing your throat, but you can't. You decide that if you lose your voice it won't matter.

"Well, I guess we ain't gotta up and talk about it or nothin'; but if you want, that's cool. We could go to my place; or just drive around. Things' pretty crazy at Casa de Makara right at the motherfucking moment. But my Mom and Dad could def cheer you the motherfuck up; they're chill dudes." Gamzee rambles on, and you lay your head back against the seat. You have decided that he is definitely who you're going to be going to when you feel fucked up. He's so out there, and there's no way you'd be able to deal with someone serious trying to get you to talk to them.

"Uh, I guess we can go wherever."

"Yeah, cool bro. I can dig that; just bein a chill motherfucker with your surroundings, right?" He laughs a little, turning down the street and driving toward town. "I gotta pick me up some Faygo first though, hope you don't mind bro."

You shrug, wondering how you even fell into this.

"So, you got any interests little bro?" He asks, trying to keep conversation going. Gamzee is a very open minded person; he's never turned someone away if they were in need and always tries to help out. Everyone over looks this, though, because he's just a burnout who really really really likes clowns. You're happy you've given him a chance.

"Well...I guess I like indie films. But, like, romantic ones. And music, too. I like almost everything." You're starting to relax; you pull your legs into the seat and sit cross-legged in attempts to help you look taller as you lean against the seat.

Gamzee nods, keeping his signature grin on his face. "Cool, cool. Yeah, I up and got myself all into clowns and shit; really like entertaining people, yano? I guess it's just a family thing; we aim to please, and we're some goofy motherfuckers. I gotta get my rap on a lot, too; I ain't too good at it, but I guess that don't really matter. I have a good time with that shit."

The street lamps shine outside your window and you think of all those pictures streaming down your dash every night of towns at one in the morning. There are always so many lights; or ones bright and colorful enough to make you feel like you're dreaming. You've never really seen anything like that in your own life, but you are tonight.

"Gamzee..." You say, changing the subject. "Are you..happy here? I mean...is it easy for you or is it hard?"

"I don't know; I mean I guess to myself I'm a pretty chill dude with all just about everything. I mean, I ain't one to hold grudges, and the flow is where I go. But hell, sometimes a motherfucker just hits a rut."

You nod at this, understand what he's saying. This stoner best friend of yours is rather smart.

"So, you and Tavros been together long?"

"Since like, 8th grade." He smiles wider, and you can practically see love in his eyes.

"Wow.." Your voice is fading out again, and you're pretty sure it's because your heart is caving in. Throughout the years, you've moved constantly; struggling with your sexuality for a long time before coming out to your father about being pansexual. Of course, you were never in a place long enough to find friends you thought would accept you, so you steered clear of any chances of relationships. But it seems that sexuality isn't a big deal here; everyone is who they want to be, and their friends accept it.

"Yeah. What about you? You got anyone?"

"Nope.."

"awe, motherfucker don't worry. You're pretty fuckin' cute; there ain't no way someone ain't gonna snatch you up."

Your cheeks flush slightly at the compliment; you've never thought of yourself to be attractive.

"Thanks.."

"No prob. How about a little 'flush crush'? You like anyone?"

"I...I think so. I don't know; it's complicated. He's complicated."

"Wanna tell me who?"

"...you won't tell anyone?"

"not if you don't want me to."

"I don't. And I mean it; not even Tavros."

Gamzee nods in agreement, and you take a deep breath.

"you know Dave Strider?" you ask, looking at him. His eyes grow wide for a moment and he sighs, nodding his head.

"Look...Dave's a cool dude and stuff. But he's..." Gamzee trails off, acting like he wants to drop the subject.

"Hes straight, isn't he?"

"no, he's not, but just... wait a while before you figure out what you want to do. That motherfucker has a lot of issues."

"Yeah; that whole irony thing-"

"nah, nah bro that ain't the half of it. All I'm sayin' is, you might want to get to know him more before making a move."

"It wasn't like I was going to go up to him tomorrow morning and fucking throw myself at him." you grumble, shifting in your seat as the car pulls into a gas station.

"Calm down bro; you comin' in?"

"I guess.."

* * *

You are currently sitting in the kitchen of Gamzee Makara's mansion. Yes, mansion. He's fucking loaded; both his parents coming from rich families.

His mother, Muelin, was a vet for many years up until her accident. She's deaf now; communicating to the family through sign language. She can also read lips and speak, but she never really knows exactly how she's going to sound like to people, so she refrains from speaking as much as she can.

Gamzee's father Kurloz is an actor. Sort of. There's a theatre group downtown that puts on showings of horror themed plays. Kurloz is usually cast to play the villain, or monster. He's had a few minor roles in some small movies. His father is a movie producer, his mother an actress.

Gamzee wants to follow in his father's footsteps and act. His goal is much higher than what his father has done, but you guess he could do it. He's also a painter, and an extremely good one to your surprise. Many of his paintings hang throughout the place and you wonder why he isn't taking art with you and Nepeta. He says it's because his pictures would scare too many people.

You find that easy to believe.

At the moment, it's around two in the morning, and Gamzee and you are sitting in the kitchen with cans of Cream Soda Faygo. It's the only flavor you can stand, where as it's Gamzee's favorite out of all of them.

"so you're new to the area?" kurloz asks, pouring a drink for Muelin and himself. The two are seated on the opposite side of the table from you and Gamzee, smiling.

You nod, taking a sip of your Faygo before telling them your story. "I've been moving around since I was a kid; My mom left when I was pretty young and my Dad had a lot of trouble keeping a job. So for a few years I went to live with my uncle - my brother was in college so I didn't have anywhere else to go. But, uh over the Summer my dad found a pretty good job in the city, so I stayed at his place for a while. He was always gone on business, and he decided that he didn't want me alone there during the school year, so I'm living with my brother now. We don't really see each other; my family isn't one that really, um, likes to communicate."

Kurloz listens and Muelin manages to read your lips as you talk, and they nod as if to say they understand.

"I've been by myself since I was younger; being alone just always seems more comfortable. I didn't really have friends in my old schools, I would always move too often. And now that I'm living up here with Kankri, I guess I just feel... Different. Depressed, for whatever reason. He's really up tight about everything, too."

"Well, Karkat, if you ever need a place to stay, you can always come here. We'd be happy to have you." Kurloz says, Muelin watching him speak before nodding in agreement.

Despite Gamzee's family being more than a little out of the ordinary, you really like them.

"Thank you." you say, giving them a shy smile.

Muelin signs something and Gamzee's lips curve into a grin.

"she says you can consider yourself a part of the family."

You've never really considered yourself part of your own family before, and having someone want you in theirs is getting you a little emotional. Another shy small pulls at your lips and you nod, mouthing your thanks.

Gamzee doesn't laugh at you for letting a few tears escape; instead, he pats your back lightly and says that he'll take you home whenever you're ready.

"Well, I think we'll be going to bed now. Goodnight boys." Kurloz says, getting up from his chair. Muelin follows suit, and they make their way upstairs.

"How ya feelin'?" Gamzee asks quietly, rubbing your back. The gesture soothed you as you got a hold of yourself once more.

"Fine..I'm tired. Could you uh, take me home?"

"No problem.."

* * *

** Day 5 : The Real Adventures Begin**

"It's Friday, okay? Just please, please, Karkat, go. Maybe it won't be that bad? You can do whatever you want all weekend; you can go to that Makara boy's house, or that Egbert kid's house, or even the Strider's for all I care. Just please; go out and be normal for once?" Kankri pleads with you as he has all week; you're not feeling up to go to school today, especially considering you're going to have detention afterward. But, John has been pestering you about hanging out with him and Dave, and Dave has been all for it; so you figure you might as well go.

Not that you can really stand to be around the two of them together; they flirt whenever they can. You know for a fact that John isn't actually attracted to men, so you've started to worry that maybe Dave isn't either. But Gamzee had said that he wasn't straight..

"Are you even listening to me? Please, just go take a shower and get ready." Kankri gives one last attempt, then sweeps through the kitchen and out the front door.

You sigh, trying to push the thoughts of Dave out of your head.

However, that's nearly impossible; because he'd been on your mind 24/7 for a few days now. You're not sure what it is about him. He isn't any different from any other hipster douche you've encountered in your life; other than his irony thing he has going. And that whole acting-like-he-wants-to-rip-your-clothes-off-every -second bit.

You roll your eyes at the thought; trudging into the bathroom and starting the water. In no time the mirror is steaming, and you're scrubbing your mop of dark hair with soap and conditioner.

_**what if something happens with Dave? what if I want it to? what if he's just doing this to make fun of me; for being the new kid or something?**_

The thoughts won't leave your mind, even as your rinsing and drying off.

You whip the mist from the mirror, staring at yourself. He has to be messing with me. Who would want...that?

Looking at yourself isn't going to get you anywhere, you decide, so you wrap the towel around your waist before retreating to your room.

Grey jeans and black sweater. Perfect.

**- Lunch -**

You've decided to sit outside today; it was rather cold and most everyone had taken up the tables in the cafeteria. John still claimed his table, but Sollux had retreated to the warmth of the cafeteria because it wasn't good enough 'gaming weather'. You have no idea what that means.

So, Aradia and Eridan followed Sollux, and Feferi followed Eridan, and Nepeta followed Feferi, and Equius followed Nepeta, and Vriska followed Equius, and Kanaya followed Vriska, and Tavros followed Kanaya, and Gamzee followed him.

You decided to stay outside. Alone.

Or, at least, you were alone, until a very familiar blond hipster decided to mess with you.

"Karkat, why don't you ever eat?" He asks, laying on the grass next to you. You had been reading a novel you found in Kankri's study - it was some weird sci-fi about Witches in the Civil War - when he walked over casually and flopped down next to you. You haven't been able to read a page sense.

"I don't like food." You deadpan him, wondering why he's insisting on bugging you when he'd have all weekend to do it.

"How does someone not like food. Like, I can understand some foods, but like, cookies. Cookies are fucking awesome. Not raisin ones, though. Alright, so maybe not all cookies."

"Will you shut the fuck up about your cookies?" You growl, turning your head to scowl at him. To your surprise, he was already looking at you from behind his shades, and was smirking as usual.

"Hey now, whose house are you sleeping at tonight?"

"Egbert's." You say with a scowl, making sure he understands you're royally pissed the fuck off at his smugness.

"Yeah, yeah; but who said I wasn't going to kidnap you and take you to my place?" That got you. You're face is burning again, as it tends to do when you talk to Dave, and he's putting an arm around you. You're so horrible in these situations; you can't think of a single thing to say, and even if you were to talk you'd be tripping over your tongue at the fact he's pulling you into him. "Come on Karkles, cuddle me."

You just continue to look at him, then do all you can think to do.

Punch him in the face.

"Ow, ow, ow, holy fuck ow, why-" you cut him off by cuddling him tightly, burying your head in his hoodie. With a low sigh, he returns the favor, cuddling you back and you can practically feel his smirk against your hair. "seriously though I'm totally going to sweep you off to my house and just have my way with you."

"...what"

"I mean if that's cool with you, bro."

You're not sure what to do. You're not sure if he's serious, or just flirting the way he does with John.

"I, uh-"

"Whoa dude come on we gotta go" Dave says, cutting you off. Before you can even ask what the hell is going on, the asshole is shoving you off him and getting to his feet. "Sorry."

"No you're not.." You glare, grabbing your book and taking his hand. He helps you up, then swiftly picks you up bridle style.

"Yes I am, babe. Come on." You don't have much of a fucking choice right now, really, because he's carrying you, and it's not like you can't go with him now. He's a lot stronger than you, and a lot bigger. So you just tighten your grip on your book and lean into him.

"Fuck you, Strider."

"There'll be enough time for that this weekend."

**- Music Appreciation -**

You're sitting at your desk, doodling on the handout about classical music. No one in here really gives a fuck about what's going on, especially you. In fact, you're pretty sure Gamzee just folded his into an origami swan, and Rose made hers into a paper airplane.

Dave is pounding out a beat on his desk, the teacher grading papers at his own desk. You've figured out that this class is basically a free period.

Tavros is complimenting Dave's drumming with a little beat boxing, and Gamzee is drumming right along with Dave.

"Could you guys knock it the fuck off? I'm kind of doing something that needs concentration." You say, glaring at Gamzee who just snickers.

"Don't like these sick beats?

Is that what you're sayin to me?  
Kitkat,

just sit back,

relax,

watch us lay out some great rhymes,

we can help pass the time,

hell, it's only 2:55." Dave is smirking at you over his shoulder now, rapping horribly.

"awhhh shit,

that, was sick,

Dave's got the lines,

the rhymes,

and,

Gam, and I,

we got the beat,

to make ya tap your feet" Tavros takes a crack at the raps, doing even worse than Dave, and you have to wonder how you got stuck sitting by these guys.

"Chill brother,

don't sweat it motherfucker,

we ain't got time,

to listen to you complain about our rhymes;

hell, don't you like this better,

than walkin' in shitty weather?  
Or my wack lines,

about clowns all the time?" Gamzee is up next, and you can't believe you're saying this but he was a lot better than the first two.

You groan, slamming your head on your desk. 3:00 can't get here fast enough. You've decided to skip detention; you don't have time for it. However, you forgot to have Kankri write you a note to let you ride home with John on the bus, so you're stuck with bumming a ride off Dave.

The beats cease and you slowly lift your head again. "Thank you."

"No problem, babe. Anything for you." Dave says, turning in his seat so he can look at you. Once again, your face is red, and you're trying to hide it behind your mess of hair. He smirks, then looks at the clock. "Come on, we got a minute left."

You collect your things, getting up and following him to the door. The bell rings and you're scooped up by Gamzee, who puts you on his shoulders as he tends to do in the hallway.

"You guys are hella weird." Dave snorts, walking beside the two of you.

You shrug, keeping hold of Gamzee in fear that you'll fall off of him. "Shut the hell up, Strider. At least I don't flirt with everything I see."

"Awe, babe, are you jealous? You should know I only have eyes for you."

Gamzee sets you down; your locker coming into view. "Later bro."

"Bye Gam.." You say, hurrying over to your locker. You open it, throwing in your books and grabbing your bag. Dave leans against the locker next to you, watching.

"John won't be home for like an hour and a half; so we'll probably have to chill at my house for a while."

Great. Alone time with Dave.

"..Fine."

**- Strider's -**

The Strider household is a complete mess. There are plush puppets everywhere; all looking creepier than the last. Dave's bro, Dirk, introduces himself before disappearing into his room, and you're awestruck at the resemblance. He could easily be what Dave would look like in a few years.

"Don't mind the mess.." Dave says, stepping over the piles of puppets. You follow suit, making sure not to trip and make a fool of yourself.

"What do you want to do?" He asks, opening the door to his room. You walk in, and he closes the door behind the two of you.

"Um.." You shrug, looking around. There are no puppets; just turntables and a few giant stacks of CD's. His room is seemingly clean; other than a few sweaters tossed on the floor.

"How about I put some music on or something?" He asks, walking over to the CD's. You awkwardly place your bag on the ground, then sit on the edge of his bed. Some indie song starts to play.

"This is a good song." You say, trying to keep yourself from tripping over your words. He walks over to you, sitting close and nodding in response.

"Yeah..." He says, placing his hand on your hip.

"Dave, what are you..." Your voice trails off as he leans in, and before you can finish your sentence, his lips are on yours. So he had liked you, after all.

You kiss him back, bringing your hand up to tangle into his hair and pull him closer. His tongue runs across your bottom lip, asking for entry; you oblige, letting him slip inside and achieve dominance. The two of you stay this way for a moment, enjoying the gentle kiss. But before long, the two of you need air, so the kiss breaks.

He smirks as he watches you pant, trying to catch your breath. Dave slowly pushes you back on the bed, crawling on top of you and hooking your legs around his waist. His hand plays with the hem of your shirt as his mouth latches onto your neck; slowly trailing kisses down to the collarbone and biting down. You let out a whimper as your hands grab at his back, trying to pull him closer. He sucks lightly on the place he had just bitten, working on marking you.

Your hips lightly grind against his crotch, and he lets out a low groan. You can hardly believe this is happening, and part of you wants it to stop before you get hurt.

His hand snakes up your shirt, lightly ghosting over your chest and ribs. You're suddenly scared; panicking that he'll be disgusted by your body if he sees it. "Purr for me, karkitty.." He whispers against your neck, and the warmth of his breath sends a shiver down your spin. Your writhe underneath his touch, trying not to let yourself get carried away.

A low rumble rises in your chest.

_**Fuck. I'm actually purring.**_

Dave laughs a little, kissing his way up your jawline and licking the shell of your ear.

"D-Dave.." You let out small moans, trying to keep yourself under control.

The hand rubbing your chest begins to venture further down, curling around to your back and down to your ass. He gives it a firm squeeze, then latches his hand onto your hip and begins grinding against you.

"F-fuck, Dave, I-"

"You guys ready?" Dirk calls from the next room over, cutting you off. Dave grinds into you one last time, rougher than before and your hips buck against him. His lips latch onto yours quickly, muffling the sounds of pleasure dripping from your mouth, and before you know it, he's pulling away.

"Yeah, bro." Dave calls back, kissing your forehead then climbing off the bed.

_**What the hell just happened?**_

You sit up, preparing to ask him what the fuck that even was, but he's already grabbing your bag and heading out the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/n : yay shitty chapter four yayYyayy**

**anyway next chapter shall contain some**

**uh**

**DaveKat fluff/smut idk OuO  
but yeAhHHAH  
and also Kankri flipping out bc Karkat skipped detention  
SO MUCH STUFF TO COME ITS CRAZy**

* * *

John snores loudly next to you on the couch. He had roped Dave and yourself into watching a marathon of shitty movies, and, ironically, he was the first to fall asleep.

Now you're just sitting on one end of the sofa as John rolls around in his sleep, Dave sitting on the floor in front of you.

"Dude you can come down here with me if you want." He offers, and you take him up on it, seeing as being kicked by Egbert over and over wasn't at all glorious.

You crawl off the couch and over to Strider, who is holding up his blanket for you to crawl under.

"Are you sure you don't want me to just get mine?" You ask quietly, mostly because you're nervous, but also because you don't want to wake up John.

"I'm sure." Dave says, smiling at you as you get closer. He wraps you up inside his blanket, pulling you in close and hooking an arm around your shoulder.

"This movie is fucking horrible.." You say, looking up at the screen as you are being forced to cuddle with Dave.

"What until you see it 60 times." He sighs under his breath, looking down at you.

You had expected him to attack your lips with his again, but he didn't. He just sat there with you; watching the movie and rubbing lazy circles on your shoulder with his thumb. It took everything you had not to get up and run away; You were just too unsure and nervous, and you were afraid you'd have a heart attack or something.

Every few minutes he'd act like he would break the silence between you, but he never did. He would just sigh deeply, looking away from you a little more.

"Dave, are you going to tell me or not..?" You finally ask, and your voice doesn't even sound like you right now.

"Tell you what?"

"You know what."

"No, I don't." He says, starting to sound more defensive. Maybe he really hadn't meant that kiss, or the countless other things he did.

You growl, ripping yourself from his grip. That's it. You're not going to be used like this; you're going to Gamzee's, where at least you know you have people you can trust.

"Karkat, dude, where are you-"

"Shut the hell up, Fuckass. You're the scum of the planet. Don't fucking talk to me if you're just going to keep at this." You say, climbing to your feet and not bothering to keep you voice down. John stirs, reaching for his glasses as you pick up your bag.

"Karkat, where are you going?"

"I'll see you Monday, Egbert..." You say under your breath, hurrying toward the door.

You can hear John and Dave scrambling after you, but you still continue to walk over the threshold and out onto the porch.

"Dude, come on, what the hell is your problem?" Dave is the first one to get to you.

"YOU! _You're_ my problem, Strider. Fuck off! If you can't figure it out yourself, then you're a lot dumber than I thought." You snap, keeping your gaze on the ground as you follow the dim-lit sidewalk.

"Karkat, calm down, okay? I'm sorry, I just-"

"No! Fuck you, Strider."

"Dave! Stop making it worse." John says, shooing Dave away. He runs up to you, stopping in your way and looking down at your heavy eyes.

"What did he do, Karkat?"

"Nothing, it's nothing; I just," You're trying to keep yourself from crying, for you have just allowed yourself something you never thought you'd have to deal with it. Heartbreak. "I need to go see Gamzee, okay?"

John searches your eyes for a minute before nodding; he takes out his phone and dials a number.

"Hello? Yeah, it's Egbert...No, he's not okay. He needs you to come get him...Yeah, I'll tell him.. okay, see you soon."

You presume he has just called Gamzee, who had agreed to come get you, as moirails do. Or, at least, that's what Gamzee calls you guys now.

"half an hour...wanna come back inside?" He asks, trying to coax you into coming back.

You look over your shoulder at Dave, who is sitting on the porch with is head in his hands. He looks like Kankri did the day that he had told Dad he hated him, even though he really didn't. His expression is full of regret, and sorrow.

"...sure..but, John?"

"Hmm?"

"I don't think I'm going to hangout with you if Dave is around anymore. Is that okay?"

John sighs, looking over your head at the lump of sadness that is Dave. He nods, walking with you back to the house.

* * *

**Dave**

You watch as Karkat climbs into that old beaten up truck of Makara's. A weight in your chest sinking into you stomach, and a hand on your shoulder.

"Dave...what did you do to him?" John asks quietly as the truck pulls away, and you're not sure what to say.

"He...he asked me to tell him something. And I'm pretty sure he wanted to know if I wanted to be with him or not."

"...Really?"

You nod, turning back into the house and walking over to John's computer. Logging into your own account on Pesterchum, you scroll down your contacts to see if Jade or Rose happen to be online.

**-turntechGodhead began pestering gardenGnostic at 00:39-**

**TG : harley i need help  
****TG : i just fucked it up with karkat so bad  
****GG : O_O what?  
****TG : so we were hangin earlier at my house right  
****TG : bro was chill and everything and left us alone  
****TG : and we ended up having a really sloppy makeout on my bed  
****TG : i tried to control myself i swear  
****TG : but he kissed me back so i just kept going  
****TG : and he just asked me if i wanted to be with him  
****TG : and i acted like nothing had even happened  
****GG : what? Why would you do that? You've been talking about him all week!  
****TG : yeah ik  
****TG : but fuck  
****TG : im going to hurt him i know i will  
****TG : i cant do that to him i just cant  
****GG : You're hurting him more by not being forward with him.. :/  
****TG : ugh  
****TG : i just have to think about this  
****TG : i'll talk to you later**

**-turntechGodhead ceased pestering gardenGnostic at 00:55-**

* * *

**Karkat**

Gamzee holds you as your sobs rock his body.

"Karkat...It's gonna be okay, alright? Dave will come around."

You shake your head, holding him tighter.

"No, no he won't. He was just fucking with me."

"Kar, look at me."

You look up at the stoner, and when your eyes meet you're suddenly much calmer than before.

"He likes you. A lot, okay? He's just...bad with relationships. And he...alright look, he isn't going to tell you so i might as well. He used to be involved with, uh, his brother."

You heart sinks a little more. Involved...with his brother?

"It was a long time ago, though. Okay bro?"

You let the information sink in before nodding. This whole town is fucked in every way possible, but you can't say that this isn't something that could be over looked.

"Gamzee, I still like him."

With a sigh, Gamzee tells you he knows, and then asks if you want to go see him.

"...Tomorrow." you say with a yawn, crawling off the stoner and onto the other side of the bed.

"cool, cool. I can totally take you whenever you want."

You nod, grabbing your laptop out of your bag and logging onto Pesterchum.

You have messages from a gardenGnostic.

**-gardenGnostic began pestering carcinoGeneticist at 01:15-**

**GG : Karkat? It's Jade!  
****GG : We need to talk! :(  
****GG : It's about Dave..  
****CG : UH, HI. WHAT ABOUT HIM?  
****GG : Look, he really does like you, okay?  
****GG : But he just doesn't want to end up hurting you!  
****CG : I KNOW...AND I KNOW ABOUT THE DIRK THING, TOO.  
****CG : AND HONESTLY I DON'T REALLY MIND.  
****CG : I MEAN, IT'S WEIRD, YEAH, BUT WHO GIVES A FUCK?  
****CG : I WOULD HATE FOR HIM TO JUDGE ME ON MY PAST.  
****GG : Huh...o_o  
****GG : Alright, well...  
****GG : Maybe you should message him or something?  
****GG : Do you have his handle?  
****CG : NO, I DON'T. AND I WAS GOING TO GO TO HIS HOUSE TOMORROW AND TALK TO HIM ABOUT IT.  
****GG : turntechGodhead  
****GG : And, yeah that's a good idea I guess.  
****CG : OKAY, THANKS.  
****GG : No problem!**

**-carcinoGeneticist ceased pestering gardenGnostic-**

**-carcionGeneticist began pestering turntechGodhead-**

**CG : DAVE?  
****CG : IT'S KARKAT.  
****CG : I'M SORRY FOR BLOWING UP ON YOU.  
****CG : I CAN EXPLAIN IF YOU GIVE ME A CHANCE TO.  
****CG : BUT I DON'T EXPECT YOU TO WANT TO TALK TO ME, SO IT'S FINE IF YOU DON'T.  
****TG : karkat do you hate me  
****TG : im sorry okay i know i totally fucked it up and i made you mad but i just  
****TG : its complicated  
****CG : I KNOW IT IS. I GET IT. AND IF ITS ANY CONSTELLATION, I'M NOT MAD NOW.  
****CG : I KNOW YOU DON'T WANT TO HURT ME.  
****CG : AND I KNOW ABOUT DIRK.  
****TG : fuck  
****TG : ugh youre never going to talk to me after this are you  
****TG : look we haven't been together for years now okay  
****TG : its behind me  
****CG : I KNOW, I KNOW. DON'T WORRY.  
****CG : I STILL LIKE YOU.  
****CG : I MEAN, UH, I LIKE YOU. AND THIS DOESN'T CHANGE ANYTHING FOR ME.  
****CG : BUT I'D RATHER GIVE US A CHANCE THAN YOU JUST DANCE AROUND IT.  
****TG : i like you too  
****TG : and ik  
****TG : i just dont want to fuck up and hurt you  
****CG : I DON'T WANT YOU TO EITHER, BUT LIKE I SAID, WE SHOULD AT LEAST TRY. RIGHT?  
****TG : yeah  
****TG : yeah we should  
****TG : Karkat Vantas, even though I'm an insufferable prick, will you be mine?"  
****CG : OALDFJALDFJALDSFJA OF COURSE I WILL.  
****TG : awesome  
****CG : I HAVE TO GO, GAMZEE WANTS ME TO PLAY CARDS WITH HIM.  
****CG : I'LL COME OVER TOMORROW, OKAY?  
****TG : yeah sure  
****TG : thatd be cool  
****TG : see you then  
****CG : BYE, DAVE.  
****TG : ❤  
****CG : ❤**

**-carcinoGeneticist is now offline-**

"What's with that big ass grin, bro?" Gamzee asks with a chuckle as he takes out a deck of cards. You close your laptop then hold you legs to your chest, smiling to yourself at the butterflies in your stomach.

"Dave."

Gamzee smiles at you, dealing the cards.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N : wow ok this was supposed to be up last night? idk ig it didnt update or something ;n;**

**but yay story timeeee**

**in which dave finds out about karkat's eating disorder and other things**

**you'll have to read on to figure dat out doeee OuO**

**btw , I'll update over the weekend again. So look out for the next chapter, and it may or may not be done by tonight. OuO**

* * *

"Gamzee! Dude, come on, I need something to wear." You say, searching through your bag frantically for something more flattering than an over sized shirt and grey jeans.

"Dude, dude, chill the motherfuck out." Gamzee says sternly, grabbing your arm and pulling you from the bag. "I got this."

"How the hell do you 'got this'? I seriously can't find shit to wear and I have to meet Dave in half an hour." You're growing rather hysterical. Not that Dave would mind if you showed up in everyday clothes, but you want to look good for him. You've never really wanted to impress anyone before, other than your father.

"Dude, dude chill. I. Got. This." He says again, walking over to his closet and pulling out a few shirts that were much too small for him, but almost perfect for you. Still too big, but they were much better than what you had. "Tav leaves his shit here all the time, just take one of his shirts."

"Give me the red one.." You say, reaching out your hand. Gamzee gladly hands it over and you slip it over your head; shaking out your still-damp hair after getting the thing on.

"Better?"

You look at yourself in Gamzee's full length mirror. You look...different. It's not an improvement in your opinion, but then again you think your entire existence is a mistake in itself, so you guess it doesn't matter. You nod, "Yeah, yeah it's fine. Let's go."

* * *

**- Movie date at Casa De Strider -**

Dave meets you at the door, his red beanie in place and his shades sitting on his face where they always do. You smile up at him and give a shy hello, and he pulls you into a hug as he greets you.

"You're sure you're cool about the whole...uh" He looks over his shoulder at Dirk, who is drinking some kind of orange pop on the couch and reading a comic.

"Yeah." You say, nodding slightly.

"Cool.." Dave's tone is nervous as he takes your hand and pulls you inside. "Karkat's here, we'll be in my room.'

"Keep the moaning to a minimum, I'm reading." Dirk says casually, flipping the page.

"Wow, fuck off Bro." Dave retorts, pulling you through the house faster. Once inside the safety of his room, he apologizes again.

"It's fine.." You say quietly, looking around. The CD stacks from the day before have been cleared away, making room for a sheet hanging against the wall in their place. There's a small projector on the floor next to a few blankets that Dave had laid out, and you assume you'll be watching a movie.

"You can, uh, pick out whatever you wanna watch." He says, turning off the lights as you rummage through the DVDs in the light of the projector.

Dave quietly sits behind you on the floor, laying back against a mound of blankets before wrapping his arms around your small midsection and pulling you into his lap. He kisses the top of your head as you decided upon a movie, and the closeness makes you blush slightly.

"H-here" Your voice is light and small, almost at a whisper as you hand him your choice. He smirks at the way you trip over your words, then takes the movie case from your hands and makes work of the disc inside.

The white sheet flares to life with previews of a few movies, and you take a mental note to check them out when you get home. You begin to absentmindedly relax into Dave's arms; your breathing begins to sync with his, and your hearts beat at the same rapid pace.

There was no doubt you were both nervous; which put Dave off even more. He's never been nervous around people he likes, but you didn't know that, and you just assume that he's always like this.

The intro music plays as the beginning scene fades in, and you're immediately engrossed in the movie. You love the arts; you believe that it would be your calling - if you were motivated to live long enough to go to college(or find a job, for that matter). Which would be easy for you; who wouldn't want the 'Young Prodigy, Karkat Vantas' acting in a movie or creating computer programs for their company; or helping to invent some revolutionary device? You've had offers to go to colleges world wide; scholarships handed to you left and right. But you don't want to go anywhere, and you don't want to be anywhere. Nor do you like the spotlight on you.

"Karkat.." Dave's voice is soft against your ear, and you feel his arms tighten around you. Your body's instinct is to push against him, and crane your neck so that it's more exposed.

"hmm?" You respond, trying to keep your focus on the film.

"I'm sorry about jumping on you like that yesterday.." He's still being quiet; most likely to allow you to watch the movie.

"It's fine.." You whisper, slightly moving your head to look at him from the corner of your eye. He's looking down at you with half lidded eyes, and his face is a lot closer than what you initially thought it was.

He opens his mouth like he's about to say something, but no words come out. Maybe he's just as taken aback by the closeness as you are; maybe he's freaking out inside.

The two of you just sit there a moment, both too nervous to make the move. Dave didn't want to make you think he was taking advantage of you, and you'd just never really had the guts to do anything. Ever.

"Are you going to kiss me or not?" You say, stuttering over your words as you make the bold move. He smirks, then leans in those few inches and connects your lips with his. It's just as soft and gentle as your first. Your face heats up again, bringing a red tint across your cheeks. The kiss is short, but sweet, and you can't help but smile as your lips part.

His hands slide down slowly; resting above the waist of your jeans. The feeling of his hands sliding down your body sent warmth through you momentarily, and you begin to get nervous again. Before he can lean in again to snatch another kiss, you turn back around toward the movie. You want him, sure you do. You've had a million dreams you'd never admit to having; ones ending in all kinds of ways. You'd be lying if you said you hadn't thought about Dave Strider doing things to you more than once.

"I've never seen this movie." You say awkwardly, trying to make it seem like you really want to watch it.

"It's shitty.." Dave whispers - and is his tone seductive? Hell if you know, you're just trying to get your mind straight right now. Of course, it's clear as fucking day that you're fidgeting and nervous, and it's pretty fucking obvious that he can tell you're trying to restrain yourself, because his hands are rubbing lazily around your waist slowly; teasingly, almost.

You know your breath is hitching in your throat; you know how obvious it is you're trying to keep calm. You know your grip on his sleeve keeps tightening every time he slowly runs a few fingers barely underneath the waist band of your jeans. But to be completely fair, you've never come into contact with someone like Dave. You've never even had a relationship.

"I can stop if you want.." He says, but his hands are still moving, and that voice of his lets you know he's dying to pick up where you left off yesterday.

You're mind is hazy; so foggy that you can only relate it to what Gamzee's room looks like after he's been smoking. It's like the fucking seventies up in here; you can't think straight.

"I..." You start to voice your answer, until you realize you don't actually have one. "I don't know."

"Karkat, just say it and i'll stop." Of course, he ironically leans closer and kisses the back of your neck softly a few times; trailing up to your ear and licking the shell of it. You writhe in his arms as he does that; for whatever reason, it just drives you crazy.

You're praying to the god that you don't believe in that your common sense will come crashing back into you; anything to get you to come up with a sure answer for him.

But, before that can happen, one hand is snaking up your shirt and over your stomach. _**fuck, no no no no; he can't see my stomach, he can't.**_ You begin to squirm underneath his touch, but he bites down on your neck just under your ear, then begins to suck and lick. You let out small whimpers and mewls; trying to object to the touching of your stomach and ribs, but you can't. You like it too much.

His mouth releases your neck, and he smirks a little. "Hope your bro doesn't ask about that.."

"Wh-what?" You pant, trying to form an actual thought.

"I just gave you the king of all hickeys, dude." He snickers, snaking his hand farther up under the shirt. His other hand still lay on your waist, and was moving down to rub at your thigh. "Dude, your stomach is so-"

"Stop. Stop." You say, cutting him off so you wont hear the words. You practically jump out of his arms, pulling down the over-sized shirt.

"I'm sorry, I-"

"No, no. I know I'm..." you hold your stomach, trying to breath. You're feeling as if you're going to have a panic attack of some sort.

"Karkat, calm down.." Dave is worried as he inches closer, but you attempt to back away.

"Don't talk about my stomach; don't touch it, don't look at it. Nothing." You say.

"What? Karkat why don't you-"

"Because I'm fat, okay? I hate it, i hate myself. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." You're growing a little hysterical now, and Dave reaches an arm out and rests his hand on your shoulder.

"Karkat, look at me." He says, taking his other hand and lifting you chin. Once your gaze is locked on his shades, he slowly takes them off to reveal his eyes, which to your surprise, are red. "You're not fat. At all. You're the skinniest person I know."

You'd be shaking your head and protesting if it weren't for those eyes. You can actually see the worry in them.

"You don't eat...do you?" He says after a moment, and you shake your head. "How long have you been this way?"

"Years."

His face projects his emotions; he's hurting for you, and you're not sure what to think. He's seen your scars multiple times; he's listened to you talk about your Dad and Kankri and the life you used to live. But you've never told him about this. He wraps you up in a hug, and all you can do is hug him back.

Once he lets you go, he kisses you again. A small tear escapes your eye, and he wipes it away. "Everything is going to be fine."

You just look at him, because you don't know what to say. You feel so vulnerable, but you're not sure whether it bothers you or not.

"Karkat..I promise, your body is amazing. No matter what, you would be amazing to me."

You crack a smile as he leans back in, and your lips meet once more. His tongue runs across your bottom lip, seeking entry, and you allow it; knowing full well he would get dominance.

His hand cautiously presses against your chest, and you lay back as he pushes against you. Once again, you part your legs, and he slowly crawls in between. One hand is placed next to your head for support, the other on your hip. He drags his lips away from yours; trailing kisses down your neck and licking at your collarbone as he reaches it. You let out a small mewl, and you're seriously getting embarrassed by all these noises you're making. You bite your lower lip lightly in attempts to keep yourself from spilling out anymore.

Dave notices, and he doesn't seem too pleased. He bites down unexpectedly, and you can't help but let out a whimper. His tongue drags across the spot, and he pants against your neck. "I want to hear you."

Another wave of warmth runs through your body; the things this boy did to you were insane. How could someone have this affect on anyone?

He starts licking at your collarbone again, and his hand slowly snakes up your shirt. You remind yourself he wants you, and he doesn't think you're fat, but the thoughts don't register completely. But his hand is so cool against your warm skin, and you lean into the touch as he soothes you. He palms at the small amount of muscle, then brushes lightly against your ribs. You let out small mewls, just as he had wanted you to do.

You aren't exactly prepared when his fingers brush over your nipple, and you gasp a little. "Can I take your shirt off?"

You nod, and he lets you sit up enough to pull it over your head. Laying back, you try not to look at yourself, or the scars down your right side; your face is heating up as he stares down at your body underneath him.

His hands run slowly down your chest and stomach, then back up again. "You're perfect.."

The self loathing in you says he's lying, but the part that's fallen for Dave Strider says to kiss him. So you do; you slide your hand up his arm, then shoulder, then twirl your fingers in the hair at the nape of his neck. You slowly pull him down to you, and your lips softly connect. You let his tongue slip inside again, and he traces yours with his own. You moan a little, and he returns it. One of his hands rubs your chest for a moment before finding your nipple once again, pinching it between his fingers lightly. You moan again at the new sensation, and break the kiss in the process. He smirks down at you, then begins tracing kisses down your neck to your chest, then lapping his way around your nipple. His hand works the other one as he encloses the first between his lips, giving it a flick with his tongue. You shudder at the feelings surging through you; he could easily get you attached if he kept this up.

"D-dave" You moan his name quietly, gripping at his shoulders.

His hand leaves your nipple, sliding down your body and he stops above your waist. He palms the muscle there; rubbing circles with his thumb and you're aching for him to go lower.

You can barely keep yourself under control right now; pants and mewls dripping from your mouth.

He releases your nipple with one final lick, then kisses you again. You kiss back, wanting more of him, wanting something, anything. His hand lowers, and rubs over your hard member, and you gasp; he slips his tongue into your mouth to keep you quiet as he palms your clothed erection. You're moaning into his mouth now; you can't believe you're letting yourself act this way so soon, or at all for that matter; but it feels too right, and much too good, for it to mean anything right now.

Your hips buck against his hand, wanting more, but he pulls away when you do. You whine in protest; he breaks the kiss and chuckles a little.

"I think that's enough making out for one date." He says, smirking down at you, panting.

You glare at him, crossing your arms over your chest.

"Wow, too cute." He says, planting a kiss on your forehead.

* * *

**- Home -**

Kankri isn't there when you sneak in through the front door. You've got your hand over that hickey on your neck, and let out a sigh of relief when the only one to greet you is Nameless.

"Hey girl.." You say, leaning down to pick her up. She purrs in your arms as you hurry up to your room.

There's a note on your door from Kankri.

**Your principle called. You've got three days of detention next week.**

**-Kankri**

Great. More detentions that you wont be going to. As you crumple up the note and toss your bag on the floor of you room, you wonder how many detentions you'll get until they just give you ISS instead.

Nameless jumps from your arms and onto your bed, and you flop down next to her.

The communication in this house is so bad that you can't even get yelled at properly. You know Kankri's too busy to worry abut you. You also know you're a burden on his shoulders that he didn't ask for.

What a wonderful thought to fall asleep to.

* * *

**- Day 8 -**

You've given up on trying to get him to let you stay home. You just ignore him, and he ignores you; leaving notes in places he knows you'll find them, and leaving food he knows you won't even think to eat.

Besides, you have an actual reason to go to school now. You've got Dave to see.

You look at yourself in the mirror in your room. Once again, You've got on a pair of dark skinny jeans, and today, a black turtle neck sweater. You've got to hide that hickey.

Your computer beeps with a new message on pesterchum, and you walk over to your bed to check it.

**-TC began pestering CG at 07:00-**

**TC : HeY dUdE yOu WaNt A rIdE? :o)  
****CG : YEAH, THAT'D BE GREAT.  
****TC : cOoL cOoL iLl Be OvEr In A bIt**

**-TC ceased pestering CG at 07:05-**

**- Calculus -**

Mrs. Serket goes around the room, checking homework. You'd gotten your work done in class on Friday, so she won't get the chance to yell at you today.

Sollux sketches up a map of the courtyard outside, and the streets and shops lining the block.

"Dude, you've been here a week and haven't even been in one of our warth yet." He says, drawing symbols in different places. "I mean, we haven't had one yet, but you definitely need to be in thith one."

"...wars?" You ask, watching him intently as he works. He draws a key at the bottom left, writing in names next to the symbols. "Whatth your zodiac?"

"I'm a cancer." You say, an eyebrow raised.

Huh. That'th weird..now thereth one of each." He points to the symbols, which you now realize are zodiac signs, then scribbles down the sign for Cancer. Karkat Vantas is then written next to it. "okay you'll be on Terezi'th team. They need another player."

"oh yeah, put me on the blind girls team."

"dude thhe barely even actth blind, okay? Hell, I think thhe can thee better than any of uth."

_**What. The. Fuck?**_

You stare at him, waiting for him to realize how ridiculous that was, but his face never changes. He's completely serious.

"you know what? Fine. Whatever. What kind of war even is it? Oh, Fuck, please don't tell me you guys LARP or some shit like that."

Sollux bursts out in laughter at your accusation, then shakes his head. "no, no. It'th more like food fighth; without the food and much more advanthed."

"If you don't use food then what do you use?"

"thome of uth uthe rockth, thome of uth uthe thofter thingth. But not uthually."

Rocks? They're all insane. But this is a great excuse to hurt yourself. So, why not?

"...I'm in."

* * *

**stopping this chapter here, yeaaah. Sorry ig? idk. But uh yeah, next chapter shall be up soon. :3**


	6. Chapter 6

**a/n : this is so late im sorry guys i tried uploading it the other night but it wasnt working ugHHHH and i had to start using a different writing program and i just THE FRUSTRATION IS TOO MUCH UGH**

* * *

**-History-**

You really hate this school. In so many ways, and for so many reasons. But hell, it's not like you really have a choice. And you'll see Dave in a few hours, or maybe after the bell. Whatever.

The point is, you're desperatly trying not to fall asleep in class right now. To be completely honest, you've come to enjoy your History teacher, and his lessons. But, today you've got a sub. And she's the most horrendously boring person you've ever met. And you know Kankri, so that's saying something.

"Where are all of your text books?" The grey haired woman asks, and she stares at the children on the floor. Desks have been pushed away for days now, not that it was any surprise.

"We don't use text books." One girl, who you still don't know the name of, and aren't going to figure it out, speaks up.

"Then, how does he teach lessons?"

"Movies. Youtube videos. All that cool shit." A boy sitting on the other side of the room curses, and you snicker at the way the sub's eyes widen. She must not have been here before.

"Oh, oh...he, uh, he just said to have you all read, so I assumed that-"

"No, no, when he says that he means the comics."

Her eyebrows raise. It's kind of funny to see her reactions to this. You can't help but snicker.

"Uh..." She's so lost, she really is.

"Here, let me pass them out." Jade to the rescue. A shame, really, you were actually enjoying the show.

The sub smiles at her as she passes out the comics printed out about King Henry the Eighth, and you lay your head down on the desk. It's a good time for a nap.

**-Gym-**

"We're running again?" You groan, rubbing your hands over your face to express just how fucking done you are. This damn track, and your idiot teacher are getting on your last nerve. IT'S FUCKING RAINING FOR FUCKS SAKE.

"Just suck it up." Coach says, pushing you out onto the track. This can't be allowed. There's no way. How can you be forced to run in this shitty weather?

"Jesus fuck, alright!" You say, shooing him away. He doesn't say anything about your language; maybe he's surprised that you're actually talking.

"Run with him, make sure he doesn't sneak off." He says, turning to Equius, who doesn't seem to be liking the drizzle any more than you are.

He sighs, and with a nod of his head, he runs behind you, making sure you're in eyesight the whole time.

"Fuck this school, fuck him! He's such a prick, seriously, Egderp gets on my nerves less than he does, and that's fucking saying something." You say, just loud enough for Equius to hear. He doesn't respond, just keeps jogging behind you.

**- Art - **

Now that your hair is fucking soaked, and your sweater is clinging to your still damp chest, it's time for some relaxing. Your art teacher has picked out a subject for you; you're going to be doing technology oriented art. As in, sculptures using wires and cables and all kinds of shit you don't actually care about. She said it would be easy, mostly because the youth of today depend on technology more than anything else. You can't say you disagree.

Nepeta gave you an odd look when you walked in today. She was getting a head start on a clay sculpture of a kitten.

"You're...vurry wet." She says, that slight purr still present in her voice.

"I had gym." You say, nodding toward the large glass window. The art room over looks the track, and courtyard, and the shops on the block over.

"But it's pourring." She says, slightly annoyed. "You should have told him you weren't going to jog."

"I already have a week of detention, I don't want another."

Her eyes grew a little then, and she pouts. "Sollux said you were going to be in the war, though! How are you going to do it if you have detention?"

"How the fuck am I going to do it when it's pouring?" You ask, not sarcastically, or even slightly mean.

"...good point. But you need to dry your hair."

"With what, exactly?"

"Mrs. K has blow driers in the cabinet somewhere. We use it when we really need things to dry fast."

"Why don't you use fans."

"Karkat Vantas will you please stop asking questions for maybe five seconds?"

You stare at her for a minutre, silent. And she understands. And she gets up, pulling you along with her, and dragging you to the wall near the window.

"Sit." She says, pointing to the floor. You do what she tells you to do, and wait. And wait. And wait.

Until she appears beside you with a blow dryer, and plugs it into the wall.

"Alright just hold still." She smiles, flipping it on and running a hand through your wet hair. The air blowing onto you is hot, but you don't mind. It feels pretty good, actually.

You watch the rain fall against the window. You wonder how it feels to fall from the sky, then hit the ground hard and just stay there.

Maybe you'll find out someday.

**- Lunch -**

You walk to your locker, figuring that the coffee shop would probably be filled right now. It's perfect weather for a nice cup of coffee, or tea.

You stand on your toes as you slip your books onto the top shelf, barely reaching it. Why are these lockers so fucking tall?

"Hey babe." Dave's voice whispers into your ear, and you jump a little. You hadn't realized you weren't alone in the hall anymore. He wraps his arms around you, leaning down and planting a kiss on your cheek. "Wanna go eat?"

"I'm not hungry." You say, looking up at him. He's smiling down at you, and you can't help but blush and smile back. You wriggle in his arms, turning so that you're facing him; and you latch your arms around his neck.

"Please?" Dave asks, biting his lip. "At least share some chips with me or something."

You look at him, a little too anxious. "I...I'm not ready." Wow, that sounds odd. Not ready to eat in front of your boyfriend? What?

He nods, as if he understands. "Alright...I just want you to get better."

You look at him, trying to force a smile to stay onto your face. "I know."

**- English -**

You don't go to English, again. Your teacher doesn't give a fuck and neither do you, so you just roam the halls around the cafeteria area for a while, mapping things out. You don't want anyone seeing you duck into your cave.

"Yo, Kar!" A voice calls to you from down the hall, and you turn. It's that Eridan guy; the one whose always hanging all over Sollux.

You wait for him as he hurries to meet you.

"Hi." You say, looking up at the douche.

"Can i ask ya somethin?" He says, putting an arm around you and walking down the hall.

"uh-"

"Cool, alright so i was thinkin maybe i got a chance with Sol. I mean, yeah he totally fuckin hates me sometimes but we've got a love hate thing goin. One day he's callin me an ignorant hipster, the next he's askin me to come over and watch movies."

Is...is he serious?

"You guys are pretty close, right? Think ya can ask him for me?"

You're about to say no - scratch that, HELL NO - but he cuts you off...again.

"Thanks! I owe ya!" And, with that, he turns on his heels, walking back down the hall.

**- Biology 2 -**

John threatened to hold Dave captive in a cage for a week if you skipped bio today. You guys were going to be dissecting some apples. You have no idea, really, and you're not even sure what lesson you're supposed to be redoing right now. However, you are pretty sure John likes apples too much, and he's such an ass for not giving you his Homework to copy off.

"You're a 'prodigy' just do it yourself and hand me the knife." John says, slightly sarcastically.

"Shut the fuck up, asswipe...here." You scowl, handing him the knife.

He slices open the apple, scooping out the insides.

"Do you think I could eat this without getting yelled at?" He says, looking up at the teacher.

"Dude, we had lunch like a fucking hour ago."

"Yeah, so?"

You groan, slamming your head down on the table. John is starting to become a nuisance.

**- Music AP -**

Dave sits on the floor, waving you over to him. The teacher is letting you guys sit where you want for today; maybe it's because you're going to be listening to each other's music.

You didn't bring any.

"C'mere" Dave says, pulling you down to sit in his lap. You blush, kissing his cheek.

"Good afternoon to you, too, Mr. Strider."

"Oh, you sound ever so classy, Sir Vantas." He chuckles, lifting an arm and ruffling up your hair.

You shake your hair out, then kiss his cheek.

"Watch the PDA now, boys." Rose says, a smirk on her face as she sits next to you. You climb out of Dave's lap, sit next to him, and cuddle to his side.

"Do you ever stop cock blocking, Lalonde?" Dave asks, looking over at her. She just laughs, motioning for Kanaya to sit next to her. Dave turns his attention back to you. "Wanna come over after school?"

"I have a week of detention." You say, straight face in place.

"What? How?"

"I had detention Friday but...I skipped."

"And they gave you a week of detention for that? That's bullshit."

You shrug, taking out your sketchpad. You've been working on your picture of a couple all day. You were going to draw Dave and yourself, but you figured he'd think it was weird or something.

"That's really fucking good, babe." Dave says, resting his head against yours. You smile, blushing slightly as you thank him. "But yeah you should definitely come over tonight for dinner or something."

"I'm not going to eat."

He sighs. "Well, I just want you to come over for a while then."

"Alright, I'll come over after detention."

He nods, watching you outline a few things on your drawing.

**- Detention -**

Lovely. Gamzee was too high this morning and forgot he couldn't cuss out the teachers. Technically he wasn't cussing them out, just sort of forgetting that his favorite word wasn't permitted at school.

You spend the hour of detention in a small room you never knew the school even had, passing notes with Gamzee at the back table discretely. You've convinced him to give you a ride to Dave's, as long as you come over to his place for the weekend.

**GoTtA gEt OuR bRo TiMe GoIn :o)**

**YES, I AGREE. THIS IS A THING THAT CAN HAPPEN. BUT I SWEAR TO FUCKING CHRIST IF YOU SO MUCH AS HAVE WEED IN THE SAME FUCKING ROOM AS ME I'M GOING TO BREAK YOUR BONG. **

**:o(**

**SHUT UP. IT'S NOT THAT BIG OF A DEAL, I JUST HAVE AN ADDICTIVE PERSONALITY. **

**ShIt BrO yOu WoUlDnT hAvE tO sMoKe It WiTh Me Or AnYtHiNg :o/**

**FUCK, FINE, WHATEVER.**

**:o) CoOl So YoU wAnNa Go StRaIgHt OvEr ThErE oR gEt SoMeThIn To EaT fIrSt**

**GAMZEE WE'VE GONE OVER THIS.**

**yEaH i JuSt FiGuReD iD tRy**

**THANKS, I GUESS.**

It was about then that Gamzee sneezed so fucking loud that the room shook, and for once it wasn't because of the thunder outside. The power of the Makara Sneeze sent your note all the way across the fucking room, and luckily it landed in the trash. The officer didn't even give it a glance.

**- Strider Time**** -**

Dave is waiting out on the fire escape when you get to his house. Dirk lets you in; pointing you out to Dave and disappearing as usual.

"Hey." You say upon opening the window and climbing out. It's still pouring, but he's staying dry underneath the next platform. You have to squeeze next to him to stay dry, too.

He welcomes it; putting an arm around you and holding you close to him.

"How was detention?" He asks quietly, listening to the rain drizzle around the two of you. The view from his fire escape was more than breath taking; you're only happy when it rains, or when you're with him, and just watching cities and towns in the middle of a storm makes you feel nostalgic for something you've never had.

"Quiet." You whisper back, relaxing into him and resting your head on his shoulder. You're so calm right now, and it feels so unfamiliar...but you like it.

He nods, wanting to keep you peaceful like this, but needing to get inside as the rain begins pouring down harder. "Let's go in..."

"But I-"

"I'll make you some tea." He attempts to persuade you, giving you puppy dog eyes over the top of his shades. You give in, letting him get up and climb into his bedroom again. You slip off your shoes, placing them near the window as he walks out and into the kitchen. The room is fairly hot, but you climb onto his bed and curl up anyway. It's only a few moments before he's back with a cup of tea, and he sits next to you on his bed.

"I'm hot." You whine, sitting up and taking the tea from him. He smiles a little as you sip at it before placing it on the bedside table.

"Take your sweater off."

"I'm not wearing anything under it." You say, pulling your legs up to your chest. He smirks again, stripping of his shirt and handing it toward you.

"Just wear my shirt then, if you're so determined to have one on."

You eye him for a minute, trying to figure out if he's serious or not, before taking the shirt. You pull off your giant sweater - and Dave actually had to help you out of it - and pulled on his shirt.

He tosses the sweater on the ground, laying back and pulling you down with him onto the bed.

You feel him plant a kiss on your forehead, and you remove his shades in order for him to cuddle you properly. A yawn emerges from your mouth, and you find yourself feeling exhausted.

Dave doesn't say anything; just gives you a lazy half smile. The look in his half-lidded eyes tells you that he's just as tired and relaxed as you are, and you feel completely safe like this.

You drift off listening to the rain fall outside, the warmth of Dave and the coolness of the sheets sending you into a blissful sleep when you hear him mutter the words. "I think I love you.."

* * *

**a/n : FINALLY GOT THIS TO UPDATE UGHhhHh. Next chapter is already underway uwu and HOPEFULLY won't take as long.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N : okay first things first i sort of got really fucked up a while ago and im still pretty fucked up**

**honestly when i started writing this, karkat was a way to vent and i didnt expect to shoot right into the davekat so fast but , hey , can't really do anything about it now.**

**and at this point im sort of in the same place as karkat; hiding in the closet and eating nothing and trying not to be a nuisance. **

**i don't know what happened and I don't know how often I'm going to update but I've been getting more reviews asking for updates recently and I've come into a little bit of inspiration so I wrote a short chapter.**

**Suggestions on where this should go would be really great.**

**alright. here's chapter 7 **

* * *

**- 3 am -**

Your eyes flutter open slowly, a small tired sound escaping you. Dave's arms around you, holding you close, the warmth of him enough to want to coax you back into sleep. But this is when you'd usually wake up to eat, if you had to, and your stomach tightens slightly, the emptiness uncomfortable.

The rain continues outside; the thunder rumbling through and you breath easy, knowing that the world isn't stopping and it doesn't matter right now, because Dave is here, and for whatever reason he makes you feel like you matter even when you don't. It's been years since you've felt relevant, and you nuzzle against his neck, kissing it softly and sighing.

The boy holding you stirs then, and you press against him more, suddenly feeling the need to be as close as you can be.

"hhmm." He makes a small noise, and you smile, kissing his neck again. "Karkat..?"

You can hear the smile in his voice, and you let a small smile of your own spread across your face. A small hum from your throat is the only response you give him; holding him a bit tighter momentarily before pulling away slightly, looking up at him.

His shades have since been set aside; folded and set on the night stand next to the clock. He's already looking at you, smiling softly, a hand moving to push a few strands of hair from your face before kissing your forehead.

"Want some tea?" He asks, and you nod, letting him go reluctantly before sitting up. He stretches, climbing out from under the covers and folding them back up over you.

He isn't wearing pants anymore; just his boxers, and you can't help but stare at him and wonder when he took his jeans off. Then again, it's sort of irrelevant at this point.

A blush creeps across your face when you notice him looking at you, and he smirks before turning around and walking out of the room. Your face is hot, and you rub at your eyes and kick yourself internally for being an ass and just staring like that.

Leaning back against the wall, you look out the window, at the rain falling at the same pace as it had been earlier. The window was still open a crack; the sound of the storm rolling through easily, and the light trickling of the rain enough to calm you again.

The streets sounded empty; none of the usual drunks and delinquents making noise to wake up the sleeping world. You like it.

"Maybe the streets'll flood, yano, if they haven't already.." Dave's voice startles you, and you turn your attention back to him as he stands in the doorway, two mugs in his hands and staring out the window. For a moment, the two of you stay like that; his eyes fixed on the falling water and yours fixed on his. "Sometimes that'll happen around this time of year. And we won't have school. But the rain doesn't stop once it starts. Not for a while."

You're starting to over analyze that statement and think of how morbid that could be out of context, but he's climbing onto the bed now and you don't have the energy or mindset to get into detail about foreshadowing.

"Thanks." Your voice is quiet as you take the mug he hands you, and he smiles before taking a sip of his tea. You pull your knees up to your chest, sipping at your tea and watching the rain. "I really like storms."

He doesn't comment, just nods and looks out the window with you. You know he's probably seen that view more than a million times, and he's seen it just like this a thousand times over, but he still sits with you, acting like it's the first time he's ever caught site of the city being drenched.

The two of you sit in silence, drinking your tea, until eventually the mugs are emptied, and set aside. Before you know what you're doing you're climbing into his lap and kissing him, your arms around his neck and your body pressed flush against him.

There's something about the rain that makes you want to be close to him, and everything moves slowly, gently.

"Dave?" You pull away from his lips, your voice at a whisper.

His eyes travel up from your lips to make eye contact with you, and you kiss his cheek.

"I love you too."

His arms wrap around your waist, holding you against him and his lips press softly against your neck before he nuzzles his face against it.

The two of you spend the better part of the next few hours tangled in each other under the blankets, before falling back asleep.

* * *

**- 6:30 am-**

Dirk is the one to wake you up next. The rain is still pouring, and the sun has yet to come out from behind the clouds, which is not much of a surprise, but it casts a shadow over the town nonetheless.

Dave's arms tighten around you, holding you against him even more so, drinking in your warmth.

"School's cancelled." Dirk says from the bedroom door, throwing the house phone over onto the bed.

"What's-" Dave groggily reaches for the phone, but is cut off by Dirk.

"Figure he might wanna call whoever and tell 'em where he's at. There ain't no way anyone's getting out on the roads today."

Oh. Oh you have to call Kankri. And tell him where you are and why you're there and that you're going to be staying for an amount of time that you aren't really sure of.

Dave nods, waving Dirk out of the room. He complies, shutting the door behind him as he leaves.

"Here.." Dave yawns, handing you the phone and you sit up, rubbing your eyes. Cold air hits your shoulder, and you're slightly confused until you remember you're wearing his shirt; it being much too big for you and falling off.

He cuddles up to your side as you dial the number, and you swallow hard as it rings.

_"Hello?" _He sounds tired.

"Hey.."

_"Karkat? Where are you?" _That woke him up.

"Dave's. I fell asleep here last night, sorry."

He sighs on the other end, a meow in the background telling you that he'd let Nameless sleep in his room the night prior.

_"It's okay. Call next time. I was worried."_

"Yeah, okay.." You say, thinking how stupid it is for him to say something like that. "Anyway the roads are too bad so...I guess I'm going to be staying here for a while."

_"I assumed that was the case. Just call me tonight before you go to bed. Check in or something." _He yawns and you yawn to. This is probably the first civilized conversation the two of you have shared since you've been here, and it wasn't even face to face.

"Alright, I will."

The line goes dead after that, and you hang up, setting the phone on the side table before crawling back into the position you were already in, cuddling up to Dave. His body was warm, inviting. A complete 180 from the cold of the room itself.

His hand rubs at your back soothingly, and you nuzzle his neck, purring softly.

"go back to sleep babe.." Dave mumbles, a lazy kiss planted on your forehead.

And you do. You fall back into that carefree feeling you had the night before; Dave wrapped up in you, and you wrapped up in him. The sound of your breathing mixing with the drizzling outside and the thunder rolling every so often enough to lull you back into bliss.

* * *

**A/N : Yeah. hh. I don't know when the next update will be. Hopefully not long. I miss these guys.**


End file.
